lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.03 The Economist
ist die vierte Episode der 4 Staffel von Lost, die erstmals am 14, Februar 2008 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. Locke’s Geisel Charlotte könnte der Schlüssel sein um die Insel zu verlassen, deshalb begeben sich Sayid und Kate auf die Suche nach den abtrünnigen Überlebenden um einen friedlichen Deal vorzuschlagen. Handlung Auf der Insel Während Sayid leise neben Naomi's Leiche steht, diskutieren Jack und Miles darüber wie sie wegen Ben und Charlotte vorgehen werden. Miles möchte sofort aufbrechen doch Jack rät ihm davon ab voreilig zu handeln. Inzwischen lehnt sich Sayid über Naomi's Körper um ihre Augen zu schließen und sie mit einer Decke zuzudecken and closes her eyes, covering her with a blanket. Auf ihrem Handgelenk erkennt er einen Handreif aus Metall der folgende Inschrift trägt: ("N, I'll always be with you. R.G.") "N, Ich werde immer bei dir sein. R.G. Sayid schlägt vor dass er Locke einen Besuch abstattet um Charlotte zurückzuholen, denn er würde sicher weniger Gewalt verursachen als Jack. Er schafft es Frank ein Versprechen abzugewinnen dass wenn er Charlotte heil zurückbringen könnte er die Crew auf den Frachter begleiten dürfe. Miles und Sayid wollen sich auf den Weg machen als Jack einwirft das sie Kate mitnehmen sollten und sie sich nun zu dritt auf den Weg zu den Baracken machen. Daniel möchte inzwischen die Zeit nutzen um ein kleines Experiment durchzuführen. Er stellt ein Stativ auf with a beacon and und einer Uhr darauf. Danach fragt er Frank ob er sein Telefon wiederhaben könnte um Regina anzurufen. Dieser gibt ihm das Telefon nur unter der Bedingung das falls Minkowski abheben sollte er sofort auflegen muss. Daniel erreicht Regina und bittet sie eine kleine Rakete zu dem Stativ zu senden. Regina sendet die Rakete ab und zählt die Zeit herunter. Laut ihrer Aussage müsste die Rakete bereits angkommen sein doch dies ist nicht der Fall. Daniel ist beunruhigt doch dann letztendlich trifft die Rakete mit 31 Minuten Verspätung ein. Er vergleicht nochmal den Timer der Rakete und den Timer des Stativs bevor er verzweifelt Regina anruft um ihr diese Zeitdifferenz mitzuteilen. Beide sind der Meinung das hier etwas total verücktes abgeht. When Sayid, Kate, and Miles reach the Barracks they find it apparently deserted. As they sneak around the settlement they hear thumping. Following them sound into a house they discover Hurley tied up in a closet. Hurley tells them that he was left behind by Locke. He says that Locke was threatening Charlotte and when Hurley tried to talk him out of it that Locke tied Hurley up in the closet. Hurley says that he doesn't know where the rest of Team Locke went, but that they were going to stop at Ben's house before they left. Sayid, Miles, and Kate head to Ben's house and begin to search it. While Kate searches the bedroom Sayid notices grooves in the floor at the base of a bookshelf in the living room. When he moves it he finds a hidden walk in closet. In the closet are numerous sets of nice clothing and several bureaus. Opening drawers Sayid finds masses of cash from different countries. In another drawer he finds several passports from different countries. Opening one of them he sees that the passport is Ben's as, presumably, are the others. In the bedroom Kate is searching under Ben's bed when she sees a pair of feet enter the room. When she stands up she sees Sawyer. He motions for her to be quiet, but she immediately yells for Sayid. When Sayid runs out of the closet he find Locke, pointing a gun at him. In the kitchen, Rousseau has a gun pointed at Miles. As the three of them are herded together, Hurley appears and apologizes for lying to Sayid. Locke takes Sayid to the Others game room, where Kate had been imprisoned before. There Sayid finds Ben also imprisoned. Meanwhile, Kate and Sawyer talk about why they decided to go with Jack and Locke, respectively. When Kate indicates her belief that the freighter people can get them off the Island, Sawyer asks her why she's so anxious to go back. Locke comes to see Sayid. Locke apologizes for the ruse but he says they weren't sure whether or not the three of them were alone. Sayid indicates that he does not trust Miles and his people either. He tells Locke that if he brings Charlotte back then he will be able to gain access to the freighter and be better able to ascertain their motives. When Locke indicates that he is unwilling to turn over Charlotte for nothing, Sayid suggests a trade. Back at the helicopter, Desmond confronts Frank about the picture which Naomi had of him and Penelope. Frank says that he knows nothing about it and does not know Penelope. Desmond seems not to believe him and demands that Frank take him to the freighter on the next flight. Frank agrees. As they do so they see Sayid coming over a hill. A moment later Charlotte appears next to him. Kate and Miles are nowhere to be seen. When Jack asks what happened to Kate, Sayid tells him that she decided to stay with Locke. Sayid indicates that he had to trade Miles for Charlotte. Frank accuses Sayid of being dishonest about their deal, but agrees to take Sayid to the freighter because Miles was "always a pain in my ass." Frank offers to take a third person but both Charlotte and Dan indicate that they wish to remain on the Island for now. Sayid insists that they take Naomi's body. As Sayid and Desmond load Naomi into the chopper, Dan tells Frank that whatever happens they must fly on the exact same heading on which they entered. Frank agrees to do as Dan says and lifts off, piloting the chopper off of the Island. Flash Forward Sayid is seen playing golf in the Seychelles. Another man approaches on a golf cart and begins a conversation. Sayid seems reluctant to converse with him, saying that they paid a premium for privacy. The man recommends that Sayid use a five iron but he insists that his seven iron will be better. The other man suggests a bet of fifty euros, to which Sayid replies "Why not one hundred." The man asks Sayid what he does for a living. Sayid replies that he does nothing and lives off of a substantial settlement he received from Oceanic Airlines. He reveals that he is one of the Oceanic 6. Upon hearing this, the man becomes visibly nervous. Despite having won the wager he declares that Sayid doesn't need to pay him, and attempts to leave. Sayid reaches down to his bag as if reaching for his wallet but comes up with a gun. He says "I insist, Mr. Avellino" just before he shoots the man and then calmly walks away from the scene. Some time later Sayid is in a cafe in Germany. The only empty seat is at a table with a pretty blonde woman named Elsa. Sayid asks her for directions to Potsdamer Platz. She gives them to him and then introduces herself as Elsa. When Sayid asks her what she does she indicates that she works as a personal assistant for an unnamed economist. She carries a pager with which he will alert her when he is in Germany and needs her services. When she asks Sayid what he does he tells her that he is a corporate headhunter and will only be in town for one week. She then indicates that Sayid seems familiar to her. He offers to tell her where she knows him from over dinner that night. After leaving the cafe, Sayid calls someone on a cell phone and tells them that "I have made contact." He throws the cell phone in the trash. The woman is apparently part of an assignment he is working. On their fifth date, Sayid and Elsa are going to the opera. She seems very fond of Sayid and decides to leave her pager at home. She says that she does not care if her boss calls that night, she just wants to spend it with Sayid. After a moment's thought, Sayid offers to carry her pager, saying that he would not want her to be fired because of him. When she asks why he is still in Berlin, Sayid tells her that his job is taking longer than expected. She regretfully tells him that she wishes that she was the reason he was staying. Some time later, Sayid and Elsa are lying in bed, having just had sex. Elsa indicates that she is growing tired of not knowing anything about Sayid's job or background. She tells him that she loves him and that they should have no secrets. Sayid agrees, but just when he is about to tell her, Elsa's pager goes off. She begins scrambling to get dressed and respond to her boss's call. At this point Sayid tells her that she must leave. He says that people will be asking questions about what happened to her boss. At this point Elsa begins to understand what Sayid's job is. She accuses him of wanting to kill her boss. Apparently upset, she retreats into the bathroom. When Sayid tries to talk to her she whirls on him with a gun and shoots him. As Sayid lies bleeding on the bed, Elsa, still in the bathroom, calls someone on her cell phone. She indicates that Sayid still will not tell her the name of his employer. As she talks, Sayid grabs an object and throws it against the mirror of the bathroom door, from which Elsa had been observing him. When she storms out he lunges for his gun and shoots her dead. When Sayid takes a closer look at the body, he sees that Elsa is wearing a bracelet similar to Naomi's. behandelt Sayids Wunde.]]Later on, Sayid stumbles into a dimly lit veterinarian's office. He is still wounded from his shoot out with Elsa. He proceeds into the operating room where someone tells him to take off his jacket. Sayid sits down and the unseen person begins treating and questioning him. The unseen voice wants to know what Elsa's objective had been. Sayid tells the man, his employer, that she had been trying to find out his identity. The camera cuts to reveal that the man is Ben. Ben tells Sayid that he has another name for Sayid's list. When Sayid expresses reluctance Ben asks him, "Do you remember what happened the last time you followed your heart?" and reminds Sayid that the work they are doing "protects your friends." Sayid explains that "they" know he is coming now, to which Ben merely smiles and replies, "Good." Wissenswertes Allgemein *The bracelet Elsa wears, which is shown as she dies, bears a strong resemblance to the bracelet Sayid found on Naomi. * The clocks are off by 31 minutes, 20 seconds. *Elsa, Sayid's target, has several similarities with another woman in his life, Shannon: **She is also tall, fair, with light hair. **She ends up shot in the abdomen, just like Shannon. * Elsa is portrayed by a Dutch actress: Thekla Reuten. * An anagram for "The Economist" is "Tom's Hot Niece", which could be a reference to Elsa. * An economist is an individual who studies, develops, and applies theories and concepts from economics, and who writes about economic policy. He may also be an expert who determines the value of economic damages and business valuations. Produktionsnotizen *Jin, Sun and Michael do not appear in this episode Bloopers and Anschlussfehler *The green passport on Ben's drawer is from Brazil, though there are two mistakes. Brazil is written with a Z, when it should've been written with an S; and real Brazilian passports has the word PASSAPORTE on them, but the one on the show had it written in English. Wiederkehrende Themen *The numbers 16 and 23 appear on the rocket's digital clock that Daniel Faraday is holding during his experiment. *The apparent time inconsistency between the two clocks in Faraday's experiment is 31 minutes. 3+1 = 4, while 15+16=31. *Sayid is playing golf. *Ben is waiting for Sayid at an animal shelter or vet's office. *Hurley tricks Sayid, Kate, and Miles into being captured by Locke by pretending to have been left behind. *After leaving the island, Sayid is working as an international hitman for Ben, killing Ben's alleged enemies. *Dan's experiment shows an apparent inconsistency between time on the island and off it. *Sayid says he has to kill the Economist because he is on a list. *Sayid promises Frank he will bring Charlotte back safe in exchange for a spot on the helicopter but he gives up Miles in order to get her. *Sayid finally closes Naomi's eyes. *Sayid closes Elsa's eyes after killing her. *Sayid breaks a mirror in order to attract Elsa's attention and to make time to grab his gun. *Elsa and Sayid have been dating, but both with ulterior, unrevealed intentions against each other. *Elsa is wearing a bracelet similar to Naomi's, indicating they work for the same people. *Elsa is killed. *In his house, Ben keeps a hidden room filled with clothing, cash from around the world and many passports. * Sayid says to Jack: "You're not the best candidate for this kind of mission." - just as Naomi told Abbadon that "These are the wrong people for a mission like this" in "Confirmed Dead". * The numbers 8 and 42 appear on the tail of the helicopter. Kulturelle Referenzen * Sayid finds a passport of Ben's with the alias Dean Moriarty - a central character in On The Road, by Jack Kerouac, who also wrote Dharma Bums. Kerouac's Moriarty is based on Neal Cassady, who can also be seen in The Electric Koolaid Acid Test, just standing there tossing a hammer up in the air and catching it. Moriarty is also the name of Sherlock Holmes' arch-nemesis, often considered literature's first super-villain. * A copy of the Holy Quran is on the bookshelf in front of Ben's hidden room. * Hugo refers to Sayid's lethal leg movement in as "break dancing". * In his passport, Ben goes by the moniker "Dean Moriarty". This could be a reference to Shelock Holmes' villain, Prof. Moriarty, who had a grandson named Dean, or it could refer to one of the main characters in the book On The Road, by Jack Kerouac. Dean Moriarty, in the second work, bears some similarities with the character Ben. Literarische Methoden * Sayid and Ben are enemies on the island, but Sayid ends up working for Ben in the future. "The day I trust Ben is they day I've sold my soul." * Sayid says the job he's on is proving harder than he first thought. Elsa suggests she thought he was staying in Berlin because of her. Turns out, it is. * On the Island, Sayid is using diplomacy and trying to honor a dead woman's body. Off the Island, he becomes a pragmatic assassin. * As Sayid is about to leave in the helicopter, Jack asks, jokingly, "Send me a postcard". In the future, Jack stays in Los Angeles and Sayid is travelling around the world. Storyline analysis * Locke says, "Right now, Hugo, I'm making the decisions". * Sayid is intentionally in a fake relationship with the counter-spy he had to keep an eye on, and ends up killing her. Referenzen zu Episoden *Sayid falls for another blonde who also happens to die the same way Shannon did. *Jack asks Frank if the Boston Red Sox really did win the Series. * Hugo refers to Sayid's leg movement that killed an Other. Offene Fragen Auf der Insel Der Hubschrauber * Who is the R.G. on Naomi's bracelet? * Why do physical objects travel to the Island differently than electromagnetic signals? ** Why was there a 31 minute time difference? ** Why does Daniel say the results of his experiment are "not good" and "beyond weird"? *Why does Daniel warn Frank to fly the helicopter out on the exact bearing that they flew in on? *Why does Frank tell Daniel to hang up the phone if Minkowski answers? Jacobs Hütte * What happened to Jacob's cabin? Die Baracken * Why does Ben have a room full of different types of money, clothing and passports for himself? ** Why is the room hidden? ** What business does Ben have in those countries? ** Why does he need to use an alias? Sayids Vorausblende * How much time has elapsed since Sayid left the Island? * Has Sayid had any contact with Nadia since he left the island? ** When do these events take place in relation to other flashforwards we have seen? * Who is Mr. Avellino? * Who is Elsa's employer? ** Why did Elsa's employer page her 30 minutes late? * What hold does Ben have over Sayid? ** Who is Sayid protecting? ** Whom or what is he protecting them from? * Who are the people on Ben's list? * What happened the last time Sayid, to quote Ben, "thought with his heart instead of his gun"? External links *ABC Primetime Grid *ABC Press Release (PDF) Links * ABC Medianet Pressemitteilung (28.01.2008): http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/012808_15.html